M142
The M142 High Mobility Artillery Rocket System (HIMARS) is a US light multiple rocket launcher mounted on a standard Army Medium Tactical Vehicle (MTV) truck frame. The HIMARS carries six rockets or one Army Tactical Missile System (ATACMS) missile on the US Army's new Family of Medium Tactical Vehicles (FMTV) five-ton truck, and can launch the entire M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS) family of munitions. It is also interchangeable with the MLRS M270A1, carrying half the rocket load. Battlefield 3 The M142 is a vehicle featured in the Armored Kill expansion pack, available to the USMC as their Mobile Artillery Vehicle. Its Russian counterpart is the BM-23. It is a single-operator vehicle, though it has two seats. The operator must switch between the driver and gunner positions, preventing use of the weapons while moving. Compared to its Russian equal, the M142 is more sluggish in its handling and acceleration, but has smaller windows that grants the driver extra protection against small arms fire. Its main weapon system is a turret capable of swiveling 360° and firing six rockets in one salvo. The minimap can be expanded to show the impact areas, much like the behavior for the M224 Mortar after the matching patch. On level ground it has a minimum engagement distance of about 100 meters, and a maximum of about 650, with maximum engagement distance increased when positioned at an elevated angle on a sloped surface. The targeting reticle roughly corresponds to 50 meter increments, starting with 100m at the top and 400m at the bottom. Adjustments must be made when attacking other elevations, and when stationed on a slope. The M142, as with its counterpart, the BM-23, have a noticeable and distinguishable firing signature. Because of this, it is recommended for the operator to either constantly change firing locations or fire from a more secluded position or positions already secured by friendly forces. For a more anti-infantry oriented role, the M142 operator can choose to equip themselves with the Air-Burst missile specialisation. The operator is only allowed to fire 2 rockets before reloading. It has a wider splash area damage and deals heavy damage to infantry but does not effect vehicles or aircraft (unless aircraft are physically struck directly by the missile before detonation), but its area of impact are not visible on the minimap. For a more anti-ground vehicle oriented role, the operator may choose to equip themselves with the ATACMS guided missile specialisation for more accurate targeting and destruction of enemy vehicles. Its capability is further enhanced with Laser-Designation. Due to its nature of requiring a target lock and the ever-common presence of IR Smoke, the ATACMS guided missile specialisation is not highly recommended nor widely used by operators, as its firing signature can easily give away the operator's position, added with the fact that the operator must be within a certain range of the target for weapon lock to occur, unnecessarily putting the vehicle operator in danger and within effective engagement range of most enemy vehicles. The Anti-Air Missile specialisation is an excellent secondary weapon choice, as the operator can turn the vehicle into a makeshift and sometimes, if the operator is willing, a dedicated mobile Surface-to-Air missile (SAM) platform. With the Anti-Air Missile specialisation equipped, the operator of the M142 can effectively deny large portions of airspace, harass passing enemy jets and effectively keep hostile helicopters at bay. Due to firing missiles only, the M142 is more easily concealed from the enemy and difficult to spot as it lacks a gun, unlike Mobile gun/missile platforms which essential give their positions away when firing. The makeshift and dedicated Anti-Air ability of the M142 is further enhanced in Hardcore game modes, as there is a lack of functional 3-D spotting, enabling operators to remain relatively safe from enemy aircraft retaliation if operating from a secluded position. Due to the fact the anti-air missile's firing signature is more quiet and produces almost no visible smoke trail or exhaust like its primary weapons, this further enhances its anti-air capability and concealment from enemy action. Although not equipped with close-range weapons, the Proximity Defense specialization surrounds the vehicle with smoke that can kill infantry and destroy enemy equipment at close range. Otherwise, the operator is vulnerable even to small arms fire through the windshield. The player can turn the vehicle away from anticipated enemy routes, but there is a delay as the weapon system must be turned towards target. The TOW missile used by the vehicle fires at a higher trajectory and faster speed than the comparable ATGM Launcher for IFVs, but is otherwise the same. The specializations available to mobile artillery vehicles focus mainly on alternate weapons and threat minimization: *IR Smoke - 400 points *Autoloader - 800 points *Proximity Scan - 1600 points *ATACMS Missile guided weapon for engaging other ground vehicles - 2500 points *Maintenance - 3500 points *Zoom Optics - 4500 points *Thermal Camo - 5500 points *TOW missile system for engaging targets by wire-guidance - 7000 points *Proximity Defense for killing infantry at close range - 9000 points *Air-Burst Missile for focus on infantry - Rocket Specialist assignment *Anti-Air Missile for focus on air vehicles - Anti-air Support assignment Gallery Tank Destroyer M142.png|The M142 deployed in attack position. File:M142H.png|Kill score screen. M142 Overview Notes.png|The M142 description and performance. BF3_M142_Interior.png|Interior of M142. Bf3 M142 Rocket.png|M142 firing rocket volleys. Battlefield 4 The M142 is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 4, as a mobile artillery vehicle for all factions. The main purpose of the M142 is long range bombardment via rocket strikes. It fires a series of powerful and fairly accurate rockets on a targeted position. However, its armor and health are fairly low, and the vehicle is limited in terms of range -- the M142 has a minimum range of 108 meters and a max range of 430 meters. Within that 108 meter area, it cannot aim, making it vulnerable at close range. The driver of the M142 is rather safe due to the vehicle's small windows, making it harder for an enemy to shoot the driver out. For defenses, the driver has IR smoke to deflect oncoming guided missiles. As mentioned above, the M142's main weapon has a limited range and as such cannot defend itself in close quarters. It can roadkill enemies, but this is the vehicle's only means of killing an enemy at close-range, and is ineffective against anything but infantry. Once a player switch position to "firing mode", the M142 functions similar to the M224 Mortar. The player can choose to rapidly fire off rockets, though they will be less accurate, with spread increasing with each successive shot. The M142 is labeled as a transport in-game, meaning all points scored in the M142 will add to the progression for the kit in-use while operating the vehicle. Gallery Bf4 m142.jpg|The M142 on the customize screen. BF4 Mobile Artillery.jpg|The M142 gunner's view. Trivia * In Battlefield 3, a quirk in the projectile behavior allows them to pass through objects shortly after launch. This is probably implemented to reducing the risk of the operator injuring himself and damaging the vehicle if firing in close proximity to cover. Category:Standard Category:Light Armored Vehicles Category:Self-propelled artillery Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3: Armored Kill Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3: Armored Kill